Most current powered garden tools are hand-held tools used to cut vegetation near the user. However, oftentimes tall bushes or trees are present and a user needs to be able to reach distant growth. In those cases, users often have separate tools with integrated poles to allow the user to reach the vegetation. However, for many garden tools, such as a hedgetrimmer, the tool's weight and size make controlling and using such a tool difficult. For example, most hedgetrimmers have blade lengths of 18 inches or longer. This issue is exacerbated with gasoline powered tools where the weight of the engine and gasoline contribute significantly to the weight and size of the tool.
With respect to electrical tools, they are an improvement over gasoline powered tools as electric motors are typically much lighter than gas engines. However, electric tools, which can be either cordless (eg. battery powered) or corded, have their own disadvantages. Battery powered electric tools have the added weight of a battery, and corded electric tools have to contend with cords which can become tangled and cumbersome to pull around.
Furthermore, all of the above types of tools have the challenge of how to acutate the tool when attached to a pole assembly. When used alone, the tool is controlled by a trigger or other actuation means on the tool itself, however, when attached to a pole the tool is separated from the user, and the user needs a way of actuating the tool from the pole. Therefore, the pole itself must have a separate trigger or actuation means.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a small garden tool, such as a hedgetrimmer, that is lighter weight and easy to manoeuvre for use individually and when attached to a pole. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a simple and cost effective method of attaching and actuating a tool from a pole.